


Trust

by TrekkieSlut



Series: Time and Space [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien genitalia, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Spock, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exercise in trust and fun between Jim and Spock. Jim is very mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Jim prowled his way across the bed towards Spock, licking his lips in a mock-predatory fashion. He wrapped his fingers around the cool metal of the spreader bar, locked around each of Spock's ankles, and tugged. This slid Spock across the covers towards him and forced his arms, secured by his wrists to the headboard, to stretch up further, flexing his shoulder muscles and leaving his belly, dusted with a dark trail of hair, taut and quivering.

He'd barely touched the Vulcan anywhere intimate - save for his hands, which he would admit he did linger with longer than necessary as he was binding them with the strong but soft cord he'd purchased just for these occasions. However, he was already becoming desperately aroused, his phallus poked out in interest from his parted sheath, glistening with the fluids that dripped from him. His dark, furrowed hole twitched as the drops of lubricating fluid ran over it.

Jim ran his hands up the backs of Spock's thighs like he was smoothing out an exquisitely textured sheet of material, causing his legs to fold up against his body and spread further, thanks to the bar. Jim smiled and gathered moisture with his fingertip, drawing a circle around the sphincter which fluttered at his touch. Spock hummed from the top of the bed and Jim diverted his attention, crawling over to him.  
Spock was breathing deep, controlled breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists. He opened his eyes to look at Jim, who stroked his forehead and kissed his nose, his cheekbones. "What is it you need, my love?"

Spock filled his lungs and let out a long exhale. "If I tell you, are you really going to provide me with it?"

Jim continued to pet his bangs and pursed his lips, pensive. "Mm. Maybe."

He smirked down at Spock as he stroked himself slowly from root to tip, teasingly close to his lover's face, and tweaked and scratched at a green-hued nipple with his spare hand. He watched Spock stare hungrily at his goods, taking in the solid shaft and heavy balls, swallowing in need like he hadn't seen him and touched him and sucked him off dozens of times.

"You wanna taste, don't you?"

Spock's eyes flashed at him, his chest heaving. Jim shuffled in, and Spock leaned in to him, his tongue poking out between his soft lips. He tugged back just before Spock could touch him and Spock flushed green with frustration, growling quietly and tugging against the bonds. Jim heated through, smiling slack-mouthed at the sight - his mate had really wanted a taste of his cock. That meant time for more teasing, he thought. Spock scowled up at him and Jim shuffled back, moving between his legs again.

"Mmm, I wanna taste you too." Jim planted his hands on either side of Spock's hips and dipped his head down, licking a stripe from the folds of skin at the base of his slit to the tip of his erection. Fluids slicked against his cheeks and chin as he nipped with his plush lips back down the underside of the shaft.

"Mmmmm..." Jim sat up again, coming into Spock's view again, licking his lips, and wiping roughly at his face, lapping the mess off his hands. Spock's face flared up at the filthy display and he wriggled needily. Jim pressed down on his legs again, stretching his ass cheeks apart - before he knew it Jim had disappeared again and his hot tongue was squirming against his puckered hole.

Spock hissed and keened as Jim wasted no time going to town on him, messily laving him up and pressing against his hole with pointed tongue. He prodded in with a finger, thrusting it in gradually, coaxing him loose with swipes of his tongue as he did so, eager to stretch him wide open. Spock could hear him unabashedly slurping noisily at him as he relaxed against the growing intrusion - one finger width, then two fingers, then three. Four fingers in, he pistoned them roughly - Spock was a convulsing mess around him, his skin and curls of pubic hair soaked with aroused secretions.

The next thing Spock felt, to his dismay, was Jim removing his hand and his mouth, sitting back to admire his work. He bit back an outright sob. "Jim..." His voice was hoarse and dry. "Jim."

He was answered with a disembodied chuckle. He screwed up his eyes and clenched his teeth, the muscles in his neck tensing hard and locking up. A long, forced whine escaped him as he desperately tried to shove back again Jim.

"Shhh..." Jim cooed at him, partially trying to gauge the state of Spock's control as he admired the sight of his hole desperately trying to clench around something, whether voluntarily or involuntarily he didn't know. He patted one smooth buttock, before moving in and testing Spock again by gently pressing the head of his cock against his opening - a little pressure, but not enough for him to pop inside.

Again Spock tried to push back, but Jim just held him in place. A dangerous sounding growl rumbled in his chest, and he tossed his head from side to side, his teeth gritting and nostrils flaring. "James Kirk!"

Arousal spiked in Jim at that - Spock's voice was so rough and gravelly and threatening, the tension was palpable. Deciding it was time, he reached over to the nightstand, picking up a key. He unlocked the cuffs at each end of the spreader bar, watching Spock curl his toes, and crawled up over him, straddling his chest as he eased open the knot that bound the Vulcan's wrists.

As soon as he was free Spock moved like lightning, his hands clamping around Jim's hips and yanking him forward. Jim yelped and threw his hands out against the wall to prevent himself from colliding with it headfirst.

His expression melted into one of bliss, his eyes rolling back as Spock swallowed down his hot length without hesitation. He could feel the muscles of his throat and his lips working around the shaft and Spock bobbed his head enthusiastically, nails grating against his hips. He felt the rumble of a snarl, the very slight graze of teeth, and he pressed his cheek into the wall, threading his fingers into Spock's silky hair and letting out a long moan.

Spock shoved his pointed nose right into the curls of hair at the base of Jim's cock, basically choking himself a gagging before he pulled back and shoved Jim away.

Jim landed unceremoniously at the other end of the bed, sprawled out and giggling ridiculously. Spock prowled over him, his cock completely unsheathed and wet and proud, still hungrily watching Jim's own twitching erection, straining and glistening with saliva.  
"What are you going to do, Spock?" Jim licked his lips before Spock forcefully claimed them with his own. He straddled Jim and squeezed his torso with his thighs, before taking the thick cock inside himself to the hilt.

Jim chortled and his eyes grew wide as Spock began to ruthlessly bounce on his dick, holding him down with just one hand perilously close to his throat. Spock peered at him down his nose, his face twisted into a grimace, before he threw his head back, riding him with utmost ease. Jim ran his hands down the dark-haired thighs, relaxing back to enjoy the show despite being shaken around - he had gotten what he wanted. This recipe of teasing pleasure, restraint and deprivation always worked with Spock.

And Spock got he wanted too - his lover's hole clenched and dragged around him, Spock's rough movements meant that he never landed in the same place twice as he fucked himself on Jim's cock haphazardly. Jim reached up to him as his breaths grew irregular and ragged, Spock nuzzled into his offered hand as the other wrapped around the verdant cock. Spock's hands whispered over his skin in tiny kisses as he painted Jim's chest with his release.

Spock collapsed onto Jim's chest and the human gathered him up, sitting up and holding him in his lap as his own release seeped out between the seal of their bodies.

They remained like that, completely still save for their slow breaths, for a long time, completely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, and how it turned out :D
> 
> Thank you to boomdeyadah over at tumblr for sending the number for this one! And for generally being a super duper friend ;u;
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
